A pliers of the design described above is known in DE 21 49 167 C3. This pliers is constructed using a laminar plate design. It has a pliers head and two cover plates, two insertion plates, one on the specified handle plate attached to the stationary handle and several bolts and pins with which the parts of the pliers head are held together. A toggle lever action drive is located in the pliers head consisting of a movable handle and a toggle lever link which drives the guide tab supporting two pins. The first pin is designed to pivot the free end of the movable handle whereas the second pin serves for interchangeable support for an interchangeable crimping die. Both the movable as well as the stationary crimping die are interchangeable in the pliers head, the stationary crimping die being supported by projections on the cover plates and held otherwise in place by detachable bolts between the cover plates. The movable crimping die is seated on the guide tab and is held in place by a lip provided at this location. The crimping dies are, however, always interchangeable and, as a consequence, designed for replacement by other die shapes. The disadvantage of this crimping pliers is the large number of required parts as well as the arrangement of the return spring in the pliers head in the area of the crimping dies.
From DIN 41 641 from October 1984, it is known that such interchangeable crimping dies on such manual crimping tools are supported using a safety stop with a spring-loaded ball. This safety stop serves only for insertion of the crimping die in the pliers head. For transmission of the compression forces, this safety stop serves no purpose.
On the other hand, crimping dies using a screwed connection on the pliers head are known. Also in this case, the absorption of force in the pliers head is not optimal. The crimping dies can only move slightly in the pliers head under the influence of the compression force causing a tilting or twisting so that the exact relative position of the crimping dies in the end position of the compression operation is no longer reproducible for extended periods.